<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une idée magnétique by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619015">Une idée magnétique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que faire quand on a un enfant qui est très rapide ? Erik, lui, a une solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une idée magnétique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petit drabble d'anniversaire ♥<br/>Et merci à SlythLou pour la relecture et la correction de quelques fautes ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles haussa un sourcil en regardant Erik accrocher une fine plaque métallique au petit t-shirt à longues manches de Pietro. Qu’est-ce que son compagnon avait encore trouvé là ?<br/>
<br/>
« Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu fais ? »<br/>
<br/>
Erik leva les yeux de son ouvrage, il souffla et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Pietro qui s’agitait dans tous les sens. Si petit et déjà si vif, si petit et déjà capable de se déplacer très vite. Bon sang, il ne comprenait pas comment le pouvoir mutant de son fils pouvait se manifester déjà à cet âge, mais c’était compliqué à gérer. Surtout quand ils sortaient se promener.<br/>
<br/>
« Tu sais très bien que son pouvoir se manifeste déjà, Charles. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »<br/>
<br/>
Oh. Effectivement, ceci expliquait cela. Charles hocha la tête. Effectivement, Pietro profitait de la moindre occasion pour filer.<br/>
<br/>
« Terminé. » Dit Erik fier de lui en soulevant Pietro qui semblait boudeur. « Allons profiter du beau temps qu’on a dehors. »<br/>
<br/>
Alors qu’ils se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc du manoir, main dans la main, croisant quelques élèves qui passaient leurs vacances au manoir parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux pour une raison ou pour une autre, Pietro filait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, et Erik devait à chaque fois l'attirer vers lui avec son magnétisme, en douceur pour ne pas blesser son fils. Ça faisait rire le petit garçon à chaque fois et il agitait les mains pour tenter d’attraper des papillons qui volaient alors qu’il était accroché au dos de son père, grâce au magnétisme de ce dernier.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :</b><br/>Fanart du 08/07/2020 De ?? (voir ci dessus) [Fanart du jour]<br/>Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]<br/>Couple du 20/07/2020 : Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr [Couple du jour]<br/>Personnage 115 : Charles Xavier [Foire aux personnages]<br/>E : Erik Lehnsherr [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>Célébrité du 14/10/2020 : James McAvoy [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Défi couple 422 : Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr [Foire aux couples]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>